Can't let her go
by AdamXToby 4ever
Summary: Rosemary Curtis grew up with Tim Shepard. AS they got older, they started to fall in love. Darry, being the older brother, can't let Tim have his sister. He thinks Tim isn't right for her. What will Tim do to proof that he deserves Rosemary?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I was dreaming peacefully until I felt someone jump on the bed. I open my eyes and see my baby brother Soda on the bed, looking at me and tellin' me to get up. I took my pillow out from under my head and hit Soda with it. He grinned, took the pillow away from me and tickled me in my sides. I started to kick my feet. He stopped after a while and left the room. I rolled out of the bed. I did roll off the bed and onto the floor. I ended up hittin' my head on the floor too. My two younger brothers and older brother came in. "What happened?" Darry, my oldest brother asked.

"I rolled out of bed," I said. I stood up, only to fall on the bed again. "Darry, do we have any Tylenol?"

"I'll give you some when you come downstairs," he said as he left. Soda and Ponyboy followed after him. I got up, walked to the closet, pulled out a corset, a short flip skirt, and a white short sleeved shirt. I removed my night clothes, which are long sweat pants and a tank top. I switched my clothes, brushed my long red hair, put my hair in two high pigtails and went into the kitchen. Darry was makin' breakfast; Ponyboy was readin' a book he had to read for school, and Soda was leanin' back in his chair. I went to the refrigerator, grabbed the chocolate milk, poured myself a glass and put the milk away. I picked up my milk and was about to drink it when I felt it slip from my fingers. I look up and saw Dally took my glass and drank it some.

"You bastard," I said.

"Watch your language," Darry said.

"But he drank my milk," I whined like a little kid. I never acted my age which was 17. I acted like a child instead. I was older than Soda by one year, older than Ponyboy by three years, but younger than Darry by three years and younger than Dally by six months. "He took my milk," I complained again.

"You have plenty of it," he said laughing. He was talking about my chest.

"Please can I kick his ass Darry?" I asked.

"Not in the house," he said.

"Plus you could never beat me shrimp," he said.

"I'm almost taller than you," I said. "I only need to grow four more inches."

"In your dreams kid," he said as he began to drink some more milk.

"But I like my dreams of me and Johnnycakes doing it on your bed," I said. Dally spit the milk all over the place. Soda and Ponyboy were laughin'. I looked in Darry's direction and saw Johnny standin' in the door way. "Just kidding Johnnycakes," I said as I ran over to him and hugged him. "Love ya!" Two-Bit came into the room with Steve behind him after a couple minutes.

"What happened here?" Steve asked.

"Dally sprayed it everywhere," Soda said while he was still laughin'. "And Rosemary just told us what she dreams about and I quote 'I dream of me and Johnnycakes doing it on your bed.' She was talking about Dally's bed." Two-Bit and Steve started to laugh too.

"Okay, Dally and Rosemary clean this place up," Darry said.

"Why innocent me?" I asked.

"You caused it," Dally said.

"You took my milk," I said as I grabbed some paper towels.

"I wish I did," Dally said.

"Go fuck yourself Winston," I said and I stuck out my middle finger.

"You wish I could fuck you," he said.

"Rosemary," Darry said as he raised his voice some before I could say anything. I started to clean up the mess I "supposedly" caused. Dally didn't help at all. I threw the towels in the room with all the laundry. I'm going to have to do that later. Darry finished making breakfast and good thing too. I was hungry. He handed me a plate and I ate it all. I put my plate in the sink, ran up stairs to grab my book bag and my blade. Darry doesn't know I have this. He already knows I have tattoos. I've had the tattoos since I was little and he just found out about it. I had a Chinese dragon on both of my arms. You would never think my parents let me get these but they did. I was so happy that day. I know all about ink poisonin' and all that. I just don't listen though.

After I grabbed my stuff, I walked back into the kitchen. Just as I entered, a clown popped out of nowhere. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I hated clowns. They scare me. "Darry!" I screamed as I fell to the ground in tears. I hated them so much. Darry ran over to me and put his strong arms around me.

"Enough Dallas," he said. I looked up; eyes still full of tears and saw it was a blow up of a clown. I heard Dally and everyone else except Johnny and Darry laughin'.

"He got you good Rosemary," Two-Bit said.

"He did," Steve said.

"I am going to send you to Hell Winston," I said as I was about to run over to him. As you probably guess, Darry held me back.

"You know she's terrified of clowns," Darry said.

"I know and that's why I did it," he said. I wrapped my arms around my older brother and cried more. Ever since I was a kid, I have always hated clowns. I have no reason; I just hate them so badly. That's why Darry, Soda, Ponyboy and I never been to the circus. I had Darry whispering in my ear words to make me calm down. "It's okay Rosemary. Dally was just playing a trick on you. Clowns are not real and they can't hurt you. If they ever did, you know I would skin 'em." I stopped crying after ten minutes. Everyone either left for school or work by then. Darry offered to drive me to school but I said I would walk. Darry and I left at the same time. I love Darry. He was the best older brother in the world even though he could get a little over protective of me. He always helped me when I needed him. I've especially needed him after mom and dad died. Out of the entire Curtis family, I was the one who took it the most hard. Why did great people like them have to die? They didn't deserve to die. I will never get over the fact they are gone.

I look at where I'm going and saw I was going to wrong way. Damn; now I was late for school. I hope Darry called them and told them I would be late. I ran in the direction I was suppose to go in and rushed off to school. Along the way, I saw a new greaser gang in town. They were driving their motorcycles, or bikes. They were driving like they own this territory. To bad we'll mess with them if they try to take our territory. I am a greaser and proud of it. I just didn't get a chance to grease my hair today. They drove right past me. I finally made it to school and went to my first class: science. She was the nicest teacher in the world. I opened the door and the whole class watched me as I entered. I explained what happened to the teacher and she accepted it. Then she reminded me that this was my first tardy. I went and got my seat next to my best girlfriend in the world, Angela Shepard. The only way I know her is because of her older brother Tim. Tim and I grew up together. How we meet, that was a weird day.

I was in the park with Darry. He was about six and I was three. I was playing in the sand box when his kid came over and messed up my sand castle. Darry came over and yelled at the guy. This kid was about eight. So he and Darry got into a fight. Darry wasn't as strong as he is now back then. Darry was getting hurt so I jumped in. I ended up getting hurt worse than Darry. Just as the guy was about to hit me in my ribs, Tim came and threatened the guy. The guy ran away. I was always wondered how an eight year old got scared by someone the same age as me. That was weird. So that's basically how Tim and I meet. Then we started going to the same pre-school, kindergarten, elementary, middle and now high school. We were both seniors now.

"Do you have the book?" Angela whispered to me. The teacher was explaining a group project and not really paying me or Angela any attention.

"Have what?" I asked. I knew what she wanted.

"The book," she said.

"Of course," I said as I opened my book bag and handed her a book. She took the book from me and looked through it. She put money on my desk and I put it in my book bag.

"These are good girl," she said.

"I have one for Soda, Darry, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny. I'm working on Dally," I said. "And I have more of Ponyboy." I was a photographer and a very talented one too. What I handed Angela was a book full of pictures of my youngest baby brother Ponyboy. She was crazy about him. She had always been crazy about Ponyboy, ever since we were kids. She asked me to take pictures for Ponyboy for her. I wanted to see her face when I actually did it.

"Why were you late?"

"Three words: Dally and clown," I answered.

"Why ain't there any pictures of him fully undressed."

"Damn girl; I wasn't going to ask him to do that."

"You told him?"

"No; I just asked him if he could model for me. Then Steve, Soda and Two-Bit came in and asked me to take pictures of them. Johnny just stood there so I asked him too. I haven't convinced Dally to let me yet. It was easy to convince Darry." We saw the teacher coming so she quickly put the book away and paid attention. The teacher came up to us, looked at us then left. The bell rang so we got our things and left. Once we got out the door, we laughed so hard.

"What do you have next girl?" she asked me as she stopped laughing.

"Child development," I said.

"Are Dally and my brother in there (author's note: I wonder why they took that class)?"

"Which brother?"

"Either."

"They're both in there. I have to not only deal with Winston but both Shepards too."

"Want me to switch into that class?"

"I can handle all three of you. Sure, come on."

"No thanks; I see Ponyboy next class."

"You better not lost that book."

"Trust me, I won't lose it."

"Because I'm not making another one."

"I know; see ya girl." She then ran off to her class. I walked to my class and got in there right before the bell rang. Damn; it seems I was trying to be late for every class today. I felt someone lift me up into the air.

"Rosemary Hannah Curtis!" I recognize the voice. I turned around and saw Tim Shepard. Everyone was looking at us. He walked over to my seat and put me in my chair. He seat right next to me. Dally and Curly were on the other side of the room. "I heard what Dally did to ya."

"Damn he's a long mouth!" I said loud enough for Dally to hear. He looked at me and smiled. The teacher then warned me not to talk across the class again and started her lesson. We all had to pull out our books and do a couple worksheets. Of course Tim forgot his book so he had to use mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The school day went by fast. I was out for the day before I knew it. I was puttin' books in my locker now. I only had history homework, which was to take notes. Easy homework grade. I made sure I made my history book, shut my locker and began to walk out of the school. When I got outside, I saw some Socs messin' with my youngest baby brother and Johnny. I jumped off the stairs and walk over to the Socs. I tapped one on the shoulder and he turned around. "What the hell are you doin' to my baby brother and his friend?" I asked as I walked over to Ponyboy and Johnny. All their eyes were on me. There were about four Socs. Damn they are always in cowards when they talk to Greasers. However, they have the guts to jump Greasers when they are alone.

"We were just having a little chat with your brother and his friend," one Socs answered.

"Sure," I said. "You're just waitin' to jump 'em."

"Don't jump to conclusions Grease," another said.

"I'm not jumpin' to conclusions. You always jump greasers," I said. "Let's go Pony, Johnny." The boys walked in front of me and I followed behind 'em. I don't want 'em Socs jumpin' 'em from behind. We left the school without any trouble. We walked to the DX to see my other baby brother and Steve. They were cleanin' cars when we came over. "Hi Sodapop, Steve," I said. Steve and I were okay with each other. We weren't good friends like 'im and Soda.

"Hey Rosemary," Soda said. Steve waved his hand. "Have ya recovered from this mornin'?"

"Thanks for remindin' me. I have to kill Winston," I said.

"I guess she has," Steve said. Just as Steve said that, Dally came over to us. Speak of the devil. I walked over to Dally and slapped him across the face.

"I have to go. Unlike some people," I said as I looked at Dally. "I have a job and a life." I walked out of the DX and head toward where Darry worked. We both worked in the same place. He did the roofing and I helped build the house and put the power in. I was a talented girl. Well I grew up around boys all my life so I learned a lot from them. Plus I always wanted to build houses since I was a little kid. I wish I had a car so I could drive there but Darry has our only car, well it's a truck. I looked in front of me and saw some members of the new Greaser gang and they were coming toward me. I reached for my blade in my book bag, pulled it out and put it in my skirt pocket. I had the skirt pocket myself. I kept my hand in there just in case I would need to use the blade. They came over to me on their bikes as I kept walkin'. Soon they surrounded me with they're bikes and I stopped walkin'.

"What's a pretty broad like you doin' walkin' alone?" the one in front of me asked.

"I'm goin' to work so please move," I said.

"We can take you there," another one said.

"No thank you," I said. "Now please move."

"And if we don't move?" the third one asked.

"You don't want to know what will happen," I answered.

"She's trying to be tough; how cute."

"You won't think I'm cute after I kick your asses," I said.

"Oh; a dangerous one I see," the 'leader', I guess, said.

"Please just move," I said. They got off their bikes and came toward me.

"What's going on here?" I looked past the guys and saw Tim on his motorcycle. "Get away from the broad," he ordered. I walked past them, pushed a few out of the way and walked over to Tim. If these guys were smart, they won't mess with Tim. "Get on," he said to me. I got on behind him and he drove away.

"Thanks Tim," I said. "I really didn't want to bring out my blade."

"What did ya do to 'em?" he asked.

"Nothing'," I said. "They just surrounded me."

"You let 'em?"

"Of course; I could have taken 'em."

"Your bro wouldn't have been too happy about that. Does he even know you have the blade yet?"

"No; thanks for givin' me one for my birthday."

"Welcome; you need it now that you are growin' up. Goin' to work?"

"Yea."

"I'll drive ya there."

"Thanks Tim." I wrapped my arms around him so I wouldn't fall off. "Ya always come to my rescue."

"Just like when we were kids. I was always rescuing ya."

"I know." Tim and I came up to the place I worked. I saw Darry on the roof looking at us. I hugged Tim and he left. I walked over to my boss and I told him I there. He nod and told me to get to work. I threw my stuff in Darry's truck and got to work.

After work, Darry and I got in the truck and headed home. I had my head on the window. I overworked myself today. After five minutes, I got really hyper so that might be why. Darry just looked at my strangely and said nothing. I think we were half way home when Darry asked me somethin'. "What was up with Tim bringing you to work?"

"I almost got jumped and prince charmin' came to save me," I answered. I rolled down my window and suck my head out it. "Hello world!" I yelled. I was still a little hyper. I acted like a child when I saw hyper.

"Get your head back in here," Darry said. I did as I was told.

"Meanie," I called him. "What's for dinner?"

"Hot dogs and chili," he answered.

"YAY!" I yelled. Soon we came home and I ran into the room I shared with Darry. I calmed down and started my homework. Soda came in and looked over my shoulder after a while. "Hey baby bro," I said.

"Civics?" Soda asked as he took my books and looked through it. Then he picked up my notes and looked at them too. Then he placed them back on the desk. "To advanced for me."

"I'm almost done with the notes," I said. "Want to go for a walk after I'm done."

"Can't; Steve is coming over and we're going to play poker," Soda said.

"So you don't to send time with your lovin' older sis?" I asked.

"Nope," Soda said as he ran out of the room. I chased 'im into the livin' room and then jumped onto him. He managed to pin me under him. Dally came into the house and stared at us.

"I see you two love each other more than just brother and sister," he said smiling.

"You just proved you're stupid as ever," I said. "Soda, I give; get off me!"

"Now we know she'll never be wonder woman," Two-Bit said coming in with Johnny behind him. I looked at him and saw new bruises on his face. Two-Bit must have rescued Johnny again. Two-Bit loved calling me wonder woman because he calls Darry superman. I hate my nickname. How I got it, Darry became strong so Two-Bit figured I would become strong too.

"Shut up," I said.

"She may be Darry's sister and work at the same place he does but she'll never be as strong as 'im," Dally said.

"I can beat you Winston!" I yelled. "Soda; baby brother, off me." I never understood why I may be older but Soda is stronger than me. He is a boy but that doesn't mean much. Soda finally got off me. I closed my eyes and put my head back. "Baby brother, you weigh a lot," I said. "More than me."

"Of course," he said grinnin'. That's one of my baby brothers. "Pony, get in here and join us!"

"He can't," Darry said as he entered the room. "He has a lot of homework so don't go and disturb him."

"Man," Soda and Two-Bit whined. I smiled. Then I remember I had to finish my homework so I ran upstairs before Darry could yell at me about finishing my homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo sorry its been forever since I updated. I have had MAJOR writer's block but now I'm good. I'll post chapter 4 within a week or two. So enjoy chapter 3!

--

Chapter 3:

Soon after dinner, I decided to go for my walk since I was done with my homework and bored at the house. The guys were fighting over the TV as usual. I have to wonder how they will survive in life sometimes. I mean, Two-Bit is 18 and doesn't have a job yet! Dally goes and gets drunk like everyday. Steve and Soda, I think they can handle themselves. Pony, I know he'll make it and the same with Darry. We all have brains but some of us don't use it much. Me? I might make it. I think I can handle myself pretty well. I mean, I'm living in a house full of boys! I have guts because I haven't killed them for the crap tricks they have pulled on me. I laughed quietly at myself. I should go to the store and get a couple things while I'm out. I checked my pockets and made sure I had some money. I did so I headed to the store. I walked in and picked up a cart and started walking around. I passed a flyer that was looking for models. I'm not pretty but I can walk straight. Maybe I should go for fun. I laughed and then smiled. I wrote down the information then went back to my shopping. I placed a couple of things in my cart. I reached for something and something grabbed my wrist. I looked and saw the guy from earlier from that gang. I kicked him below the waist and rammed the cart at him, hitting him. Then I ran. I ran out of the store and into the streets.

I heard bikes behind me and I cursed. I reached into my pocket, grabbed my blade and brought out the blade. I don't care what Darry says about carrying a blade around. I have every right. I ran into an alley and started running. I took a wrong turn and there was a fence in my way. Damnit! I turn around to run back the way I came only to get blocked. I turn toward the fence and start to climb it. The boys ran over and tried to grab me. I got to the top and jumped down, cutting my leg and skirt. I placed my blade away and ran away with blood dripping out my leg. Damn. I saw my house in view and ran there. I went inside and went to the bathroom quickly. Darry caught me though. He looked me up and down and saw my leg. He pulled me into the bathroom and started cleaning it. I don't think Darry has realized I can take care of it myself.

"What happened?" I didn't answer the question. "Rosemary, what the hell happened?"

"I was being chased. I climbed a fence to get away and ended up cutting my leg and skirt."

"Who chased you?"

"The new guys in town."

"I don't want you walking alone anymore." I sighed and sat down on the sink. Darry took care of my leg then placed everything away. I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks Darry. You're the best," I said. I saw him smiled as he hugged me back.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know Dar. I know."

"Oh. Social Services is coming tomorrow morning so you behave yourself or you know what will happen."

"I know Dar. I don't want to go there." I let go of him and he let go of me. "I'm going to bed early. Night Darry."

"Night Rosemary." I left the bathroom, said good night to my brothers and headed upstairs. It was weird the gang not being here. They had to leave because if Social Services saw them here then we would be in trouble. We could always say we were having a sleepover but then they would ask why I was there. I don't think they like the idea of me being in a house full of guys. Oh well; they'll get over it. I walked upstairs to the room Darry and I shared and I took off my clothes. I switched into my nightdress, undid the bed and laid down, shutting my eyes once my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had to go to the bathroom badly. I got up and went to the bathroom and went the bathroom. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands once I was done and I headed back upstairs until I heard something outside. I unlocked the door and looked outside. There I saw some people beating up on Johnny. I ran out and over to them, not caring I was still in my night clothes. I pushed them away from Johnny, reached over and grabbed Johnny's blade. "Move away now," I told the guys.

"She thinks she's soo scary." I know that voice. It was the leader of the new gang. I placed Johnny on my back and I got up, pointing the blade at the guys. One guy decided to be stupid and attacked me, I cut them on the arm and they backed up. I ran toward the house once I saw a chance and ran in. I locked the doors then walked over to a couch, placing Johnny careful on it. I turned on the light and looked over him. I didn't see any cuts or bruises. I guess I got there before the guys had a chance to mess with them. Thank God. I was about to ask Johnny if he was ok but he was sleeping. I smiled and placed him on the couch for now. I got some pillows and blankets and came back over to the couch. I turned off the light.

Johnny still slept. He must be in a deep sleep. That's good. He needs all the rest the can get. I sat next to Johnny, pulled him in my lap and laid down. I placed a pillow over my chest so he could sleep on a pillow. I placed a pillow under my head then pulled a blanket over us. I wrapped my arms around him protectively. "No one is going to hurt you anymore Johnnycake," I whispered. "I promise." So glad he was shorter than me so the pillow his head is on isn't in my face. I feel back asleep once I was sure Johnny wouldn't wake up.

"Rosemary, get up." I moaned and complained. I didn't want to get up. "Rosemary get up before the Social Services comes and sees." Instantly I woke up and looked around. Johnny wasn't on top of me anymore. I looked up and saw Darry looking down at me. Before I could ask the question, Darry answered. "Johnny is sleeping in our bed." I nod, and ran upstairs to get dress. I went through my closet and placed on a pair of jeans, bra (of course), and a shirt that exposed my shoulders and neck but the sleeves covered my arms. Before I placed the clothes on though, I made sure Johnny was still sleeping then I changed clothes. I placed on sandals and ran downstairs. Soda and Pony were sitting on one couch and Darry was in his chair. I want to sit next to my brothers. Soda pulled me into his lap smiling just as I walked pass him.

There was a knock at the door and Darry answered the door. He smiled and invited the people in. There were two people. One was a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit and tie. I have to say the tie though didn't go with the suit. The second person was a woman and she wore a suit only with a skirt and stockings. She had nice red hair and brown eyes. Interesting combination. I laughed inside my head. Darry lead them over to the other couch and asked them to sit down. He asked them if they wanted anything and they asked for a glass of water. I got up and went to get glasses of water. I got two clean glasses, placed some ice in them then placed water in them. I grabbed two napkins and walked out. I handed it to them then placed the napkins on the table for them. In case they need to wipe something. Once I sat down in Soda's lap again, they started asking questions. We answered them with the truth. Some questions I had to twist my words so it sounded true.

"Has Darrel ever hit one of you?" the guy asked. These people are rude. They never mention their names in the beginning or ours.

"No," Soda said then Pony.

"Of course not," I said. The guy nod and wrote something down.

"Has their ever been a time Darrel has come home drunk and tried anything on you?" the lady asked looking at me.

"Yes. There have been times he has come home drunk but that was because our company was celebrating a completion of a project. I drove us home and helped Darry into bed. If you must know, he wrapped his arms around my protectively as we slept," I replied. She nod and wrote something down.

"Which one of you is Soda?" the male asked. Soda raised his hand. "It says here you dropped out of high school. Why is that? Does Darrel not care about your education?"

"Yes I dropped out but I only did that to help this family," he explained. "We have money problems a lot and we need the money. Darry keeps talking me I should go to night classes. Rosemary however, teaches me everything I need to know from what she learns." That's true but only when he WANTS to learn; which isn't every often.

"Alright; answer this question: how many STP is in one mole?" he asked. Crap. Soda isn't good in chemistry. This guy is cheating.

"22.4," Soda replied. Wow. Soda remembered that. The guy nod. The woman looked at Pony.

"Does Darrel strict when it comes to your education?" she asked Pony then looked at me.

"He has expectations but only because he knows we can meet them," Pony explained. "If there was ever anything I didn't understand I can go to him and he'll explain it to me often better than some school teachers."

"Excuse me," I said. "I need to use the restroom. Girl thing." I ran upstairs and went to the closet and acted like I was getting something from there. I actually went into me and Darry's room and checked on Johnny. He was awake and looking around. "Hey Johnnycakes," I whispered as I sat next to him. "You ok?"

"Yea. How did I get here?" he questioned.

"You were almost jumped by a greaser gang. I saved you though," I explained in a whisper. "The Social Services are downstairs now. I have to leave you for now. Rest up ok?" He nod his head slowly. I hugged him then went downstairs again. I sat down in Soda's lap again and the lady looked at us.

"Why do you not sit on the couch?" she asked.

"Because I like Soda's lap," I said. I don't think she needs to know that.

"Rosemary," the guy said looking at me. I guess he figured since I was the only girl here in was Rosemary. I would hope I'm a girl. "Have you ever been in a relationship that Darrel never approved and you went behind his back?"

"I think that is to personal sir," I said.

"Answer the question," the woman said forcefully.

"I think it's too personal. I don't have to answer that miss," I said. "And if you continue forcing me to answer the question I will call the Social Services and tell them that you in invaded my personal life." The woman continued to ask, what I think was, personal questions and my brothers replied. They shouldn't have to answer them. Next thing you know they'll start asking us if we're all virgins. Ha! That would be funny if they did. After two more hours of this they finally left. They didn't ask the virgin question. Good on their part. We waved to them as they left. Once they were gone, I collapsed onto the couch. "I hated them," I said.

"I agree. I'll report them," Darry said. I nod.

"Johnnycakes, you can come down now," I said. A moment later Johnny was downstairs and sitting next to me. I laid my head in his lap.

"I'm sorry Darry," he said.

"For what?" Darry questioned.

"I wasn't suppose to be here," he explained.

"Its ok. If your parents were hitting you, I understand," Darry said smiling. "Never be afraid to come over here Johnny." There was a knock at the door. Soda answered it and the guy came back in.

"I am to stay here for one week to see if everything is ok," he explained. My eyes widened and I think all of ours did. One whole week?! That is ridiculous! We barely have enough room as it is. Darry smiled and nod. He asked the man to sit down and he would prepare the room with Soda. The guy looked at me and Johnny. So my head was in Johnny's lap. No big deal to anyone right? "Is that your boyfriend?" he asked. Johnny my boyfriend? No way. He was cute but young. I like guys MY age. Someone like-I won't say. Its kinda a secret and forbidden in a way.

"Nope. This is my pillow," I said smiling at Johnny. He brushed my hair with his fingers. "No. He's one of Ponyboy's friends." The guy nod and wrote something down. I bet he's looking for ways to get Darry not to be our guardian.

"Your room is ready sir," Dary said coming in. "Soda will show you where everything is." The guy nod and left.

"Darry, can I go to the movies please?" Pony asked Darry. Darry nod and handed him some money and Pony thanked him before he ran off. I smiled and looked at Johnny.

"Want to go to the store with me?" I asked getting up. He nod and I smiled. I went and changed my shirt so I was wearing a strapless shirt. I told Darry I was going to the store with Johnny and then we left.


End file.
